You'd Be Surprised
by DevilBoxers
Summary: Its been five years since the Sohmas have seen or heard from Tohru. When a chance encounter at a bar happens, Tohru finds her love, and visa versa. Working at a bar was always a good thing for Tohru. ONESHOT! A hint of lime


A/n: So, alas, I can't help but to write down new ideas that pop into my head constantly

A/n: So, alas, I can't help but to write down new ideas that pop into my head constantly. This idea popped into my head while I was taking a shower… The myth that says "People get their best ideas in the shower" is only partially true…

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING… just the first season of Fruits Basket on DVD

--

Sighing tiredly, though it was only 11 in the morning, Tohru wiped down the counter of the local bar she worked at. She had been working here for two years now, and it was still just as boring in the morning. By the afternoon is became more alive, and by night, it was crazy.

Having nothing left to do until opening time at 3:30pm, she sat down on a stool on the opposite side of the counter. She had done all the tasks needed to have the place prepared for a wild and crazy night. It was Friday, so things were going to be especially wild.

She was quite use to all the tasks, so it was all second nature to her, just like cooking use to be. She had to wipe down all the counters; there was a total of three serving counters inside the large bar/club. She also had to mop the floors, in both the bathroom and the rest of the place, as well as she had to clean all the glasses used for the drinks. The first thing she always did was restock the bars from the hidden cellar below.

With nothing to do Tohru recalled her past, which still sometimes brought tears to her eyes. Five years ago Tohru had left the Sohma's, she had finished up college got her AA and Bachelors degree. She also got her Bartending license. The curse of the Sohma's had been broken just before she finished her last year in high school. She then was dating Kyo for awhile.

After half a year of dating things changed and got boring. Since she was in college everyday until 5pm, she didn't see much of Kyo. When she did, they were both extremely tired. Kyo decided not to go to college and teach marital arts instead. They both decided that it would be best to break up and be friends.

For awhile they remained friends, but then Tohru went away to America to study for a year, she didn't have much contact with him. When she got back she was a changed girl. She looked more like woman than a little girl. Having mature extremely, she decided that is Kyo was single she would find someone for him, and she did. She set him up on a blind date with one of her best friends, Saki. They hit it off real well, and started dating after their second date.

Since she wanted to finish up school and get a good job, she worked over time at her part time job and took on extra classes. This caused her to practically never be home, she rarely saw her friends, and seemed to never have anytime for herself.

She however did see to it that Arisa and Kureno got together. After a year and a half of them being together Arisa announced that she was pregnant, and that Tohru and Saki were to be the Godmothers. Kyo was announced as a Godfather as well. Shortly after the announcement the two got married.

Yuki ended up with Machi. It seemed like everything was a fairytale. Everything was, except for Tohru, but she didn't care, as long as her friends and family were happy, that's all that mattered.

The day that Tohru left was a sad one, for her that is. Everyone was gone; they had left several hours earlier. Sighing Tohru left a note and left the house. After which no one heard from her ever, not even her closest friends. She had moved to a different town, far away from where she grew up in Tokyo.

Getting a start from her thoughts as a door opened, Tohru spun around to see one of the other bartenders had come into work early as well. She smiled and slipped back behind the counter to pull out her book to read to pass the time.

Looking at her watch Tohru saw that I was just barely after 12:30 in the afternoon. In roughly about an hour and a half everyone who worked here would be here, preparing to open. She opened her book and read.

It was now 3:30pm and the open sign was up in its bright neon green coloring. Slipping her book back into the cubbyhole, Tohru look off her over shirt so she was wearing her navy blue skin tight tank top. She put on a smile and waited for the customers to come it.

--

The bar/club was alive and kicking, there were tons of people inside. If they weren't sitting at a table drinking, they were on the dance floor getting down and dirty.

"Mighty busy tonight, isn't it, Tohru," Asaki, one of the waitresses asked.

"Hmm, oh yes, it is. Though I'm sure there are more to come," she absentmindedly responded.

"You alright girl, you see a bit, I don't know, distracted…"

"Oh, I'm just fine, just thinking, you know," she cocked her head to the side and whipped up a Bloody Mary for a customer.

"Ok, if you're sure, I check ya later, I see a hottie over there," and quickly Asaki was gone.

Sighing, Tohru was just about to slip outside and take a breath of air, but something told her to wait. So, trusting her instinct, she waited.

Pretty soon, roughly ten minutes later, a group of people entered, whooping and hollering at the waitresses; however only one of them was silent and slinked over to the bar.

Quickly she put on another fake smile, "What can I get you tonight, sir?" she politely asked.

The guy didn't look at her, "A triple shot of tequila on the rocks," was all he said.

Raising an eyebrow, she did what he asked for. Setting it in front of him, she shook her head.

As if sensing that the bartender shaking her head, the guy turned and looked her in the eye.

Tohru gasped, and felt like fainting, she didn't. The man in front of her had deep sea green eyes, black hair that covered his left eye, and he was wearing a business suit. To Tohru, this man looked like Hatori. Wanting to find out if it was, she decided to strike up a conversation.

"So, what is wrong," she questioned.

"Nothing," was is quipped reply.

"You lie. I know when someone is having a bad day, or when something is wrong. Clearly there is something wrong. Now spill," she didn't know what made her say it, but she didn't care.

"You're good. Today is the anniversary of my mothers death," he down his three shots and slammed the glass back on the counter.

"I'm sorry. Would you like some more?"

He stood up as if to stretch, but ended up wobbling and almost falling. Thinking quickly Tohru shot out from the side of counter and helped stable him on his feet.

Sighing she hollered out to one of the other bartenders, "I'm taking a quick break," and with that she helped the man outside to get some air. Since he was clearly pretty drunk.

"You could've let me be," he drunkenly whispered.

"I couldn't do that. So what is your name?" hoping she would get the answer she wanted.

"Ha – hic – Hatori Sohma."

Tohru gasped, "Oh my. Hatori, do you remember who Tohru Honda is, by chance."

At the mention of the name Hatori seemed to sober up, "Yes," he whispered, "She was a jewel to have around. I always wonder where she is…" he sighed.

"What if I told you, that I am Tohru Honda, what would you do?" she just had to know.

"Then," he paused to think, "I would have to kiss you."

Eyes wide, Tohru couldn't believe her ears, "Real… Really?"

"Yes," he seemed like he really looked at her and took her looks in. "You _are_ Tohru Honda."

"Yes, I am…"

Leaning in towards Tohru, he quickly kissed her lips. That quick kiss was just enough to send shivers down Tohrus' back.

"Hatori, you're drunk, you need to get some rest,"

"I'm not leaving to lose you from the family again!" he demanded.

"Fine. I'll see if I can take the rest of the night off, just wait here. Don't move."

Nodding his head in understanding, he watched as Tohru ran into the bar/club. Ten minutes later Tohru came out of the bar/club with her keys and walked with Hatori to her car.

Tohru started the car up and they zipped out of the parking lot.

"Hatori, do you still live at the Sohma estate?"

"Yes, same place, haven't moved. Why?"

"Because, that's where I'm taking you."

"You're staying the night then, got to make sure you don't leave again."

Tohru sighed and drove the three hours to the Sohma estate. Quickly she parked on the side of the street and got out of the car, Hatori already at the gate. Walking swiftly she joined him as he entered.

They walked, well more like Tohru walked and Hatori stumbled, to his section of the main house. Hatori slid open the door and waited for Tohru to walk in.

"I have only one bed, you can have it, Tohru."

"No. It's yours. How about we share it?"

"Sounds good to me."

So they both headed to the bedroom. As soon as Hatoris' head hit the pillow he was sound asleep. Tohru not wanting to wear her jeans to bed quickly slipped them off, so she was only wearing booty shorts and her tank top. She shortly fell asleep.

--

There was a knock on Hatoris' door. Waking up, Tohru looked at the clock next to her; it was 10 in the freaking morning, on a Saturday no less. Grunting, she swung her legs over the side of the bed and walked to answer the door.

She opened the door, not registering who it was, "Yes?"

It was silent for a minute then, "TOHRU!? What are you doing here, especially in Hatoris' living apartments, oh, you naughty girl you!" It was Aya, the forever annoying ex snake.

Almost instantly, Hatori was at the door, glaring at Aya, "Ayame, you just woke me up…" he held his glare.

"Oh, I can see. You two must've had tons of fun last night. I'm surprised the rest of the house didn't hear you!"

"Ayame, you know we didn't do anything, pervert," Hatori responded.

"Oh phooey, spoil all my fun! But where did you find Miss Tohru? How long have you been hiding her?! You must tell me."

"Aya, he just found me last night at my work. Now if you will go away, I want to sleep some more, it's only ten and it's a Saturday, damnit!" Tohru looked as if she was going to stomp her foot.

"Well how about –" Aya was cut off.

What cut Aya off was Tohru turning towards Hatori and kissing him soundly. Aya just stared open mouthed like a fish.

Hatori smirking, loving it, kissed her back, pulling her close to him, and slid the door shut, so the prying eyes of Aya didn't see.

Hatori had Tohru backed up against a wall, kissing her passionately back. His right hand was wandering downwards towards Tohrus booty shorts. He slipped his fingers inside them, and slowly started fingering her. Tohru arched towards him. Her hands splayed across his chest, quickly she slipped off his shirt, running her nails gently along his chest.

Feeling bolder, Tohru slipped off Hatoris' pants and his boxers soon followed. Growling low in his throat as Tohrus' hands wander down below he ripped off her tank top and yank down her underwear. He was surprised to see that she had no bra on; he got even more turned on.

Hatori gently tossed Tohru on the bed, in which he crawled in top of her. He positioned himself at her entrance. Looking at her, he waited. When she slammed her body against his, he ended up entering her. He smiled and pounded into her.

--

Hatori and Tohru lay there, asleep. They were snuggled up together. A few hours later Tohru woke up and laid there thinking. She had been in love with Hatori for years and years. She just never thought that he liked her back. She decided that when she left it was the wrong thing to do.

So making a vow to herself, she decided she would never leave the Sohma's again, and that she wouldn't neglect her relationship. That afternoon, she decided that the love of her life needed her. So, there she stayed with him.

--

A/n: Damn. I like it, what about you guys? Ja ne!


End file.
